Black Petals
by beautiful-bella
Summary: Bella n Jasper are twins.Now,Bella is being forced into a marriage she doesnt want w/ someone she cant stand.Will her brother's best friend save her from the marriage,even if only for pretend.Who's sending the roses w/ the Black Petals n the threats,humt
1. Intro

**_AN. . .hey, i haven't written anything in a while so i want you to let me know what you think. . .this is my first time wrinting a story like this so please leave me reviews or messages for any advice or ideas. . .let me know what you think people. . ._**

_**Preface**_

"_**I do," I promised in a sure, knowing voice. **_

_The beautiful man slipped the dainty little ring on my third finger. I felt only happiness as he bent down to kiss me. As I felt his lips on mine, gently moving, I thought, "God, I love this man!" _

_He leaned down to kiss me again. I looked into his eyes and wondered how this man could choose me, out of every other girl in London. __He pressed his lips softly to mine once, twice, a third time and then as he went back down for the fourth kiss he roughly shoved his large, moist tongue into my mouth, fighting with me for dominance of my own mouth. I tried weakly to fight him, I wanted him to win, I wanted him to make every part of me his. This is what I needed, wanted from the first time I saw him. I stared up at him and saw my dreams coming to. _

_"I love you!" I _

I awoke screaming, that nightmare scared me to death. To think of marrying him, of loving him. Ugh, the thought was nauseating. My mind raced for the meaning.

**_So, what did you think, should i finish it or should i let the idea go???. . .write those reviews for me people it takes like maybe five minutes out of your day. . ._**

**_thanks, ttfn_**

beautiful-bella

**_P.S. in this intro Bella is 16 okay, just to clear up some confusion. . .oh and yes, everyone is human in this story, well please review. . ._**


	2. Memories part 1

_**AN- - -just to let everyone know this is in the mid-1800's and in London. . .it might sound funny at times but I hope you like it. . .please leave me reviews. . .ttfn. . .P.S. Bella is about 8, so is Edward and Jacob okay. . .and yes, everybody is human in this. . .**_

_**Intro**_

_As I starred lovingly at my mother's favorite necklace I ran full speed. I had snuck away while the governess was cleaning her hands. I ran away, I didn't know where I was going or where I was I only knew I had to get away. Away from the mourning people, away from Charlie, away from the memories, especially the memories, away from everything and everyone, everyone except Jasper. I ran, just to get away, I didn't care if I got dirty or my hair and dress got ruined, I had to get away. Mother's necklace was clenched in my hand. Finally, when I could run no more I sat on the ground outside some middle class house. My hair was tangled and caked with mud and dirt clumps; it was disheveled and frizzy. My dress was forever ruined, stained with grass and mud; torn and wrinkly, pieces of the expansive fabric were missing. There I sat, alone and distraught, looking like some poor, dirty orphan and all I could think of was my mother. She left me here, all alone, she went to a place where I could not, all alone with only father and Jasper. All I had left in the world from her was my memories and her favorites necklace. I studied the elegant surface of the necklace. It was hanging on a white gold chain and had a diamond shaped clasp. The pendant came down in a pear shape, with diamonds all he way down the sides. Inside the brackets of diamonds was a pear-drop pearl. Dangling from the bottom was a circular pink sapphire in a border of diamonds. _

_As I studied, lost in thought, tears ran silently down my dirt covered face. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I quickly raised my tear stained face to see who the person was. Making out the face, I recognized as Jacob Black-son of Billy Black who was the brother of the king's nephew's cousin's wife. He starred at my frayed, disarrayed appearance, taking me in. not recognizing me he asked rudely, "What are you doing over here. Are you an orphan or what. Some pathetic little girl alone." I was just too shocked to speak. Jacob Black was always so sweet and charming whenever we saw each other, why was he acting this way now?_

"_What are you holding?" He snatched my mother's necklace and starred at it. "Did you steal this?" I gently shook my head and continued to stare. He was already taller than me by at least a full head but with me sitting he was a giant; a terrifying giant. _

_As I reached for my mother's necklace he laughed an evil, mocking laugh, and said cruelly, "Ha, as if I would hand this back to you! Why on this bloody Earth would hand this back to you! You, some poor, filthy, disgusting, sorry excuse for low-class scum-you, who probably stole this anyway!" This brought on new tears._

_Finding my voice I weakly said, "I never stole that necklace. It was my mother's. She-" _

_But he cut me off and coldly and quite harshly said, "WAS. This __was__ your slut mother's necklace. What happened to her? Did she run off with some loser, or did she become an addict. She's probably so whore down with the sailors! Ha, that's it, she's a prostitute!" He laughed with venom coating it; it was a cruel, snob laugh. How could I ever have been charmed by this jerk. He was so rude and arrogant, so cruel and inhuman. A monster. _

_Again, finding my voice I whispered, to shocked and angry to form a comeback, "My mother is dead! Give my back my mother's necklace pleeeeeeeasssse! I beg of you!"_

_He grinned wickedly and said, "Well, sorry but I can't let you run off with some __fine__ necklace! Your slut mother is dead so, now I think I will keep it, you'd probably sell it for money anyway! See ya around, and don't you even think of telling anyone about this or I'll make you pay!" The malice in his voice was evident, his threat true. Quicker than I thought possible, he was running down the street, with my mother's necklace. The last thing in the world I had from her, was stolen by __Jacob Black__! _

_As I starred at Jacob Black's retreating figure a door opened and a man's deep voice said startled," What on Earth, good lord, there is child! Elizabeth, dear, come quick. There is a little girl out her!" _

_I reluctantly turned around. A tall man ran to me and quietly asked, "Little miss, can you walk?" I nodded, still crying and slowly got to my feet. The man put his over coat around my shoulders. He guided me into his bright, warm home. I didn't recognize him, hw as a decent looking man, almost handsome, he ad black hair, brushed into a perfect gentlemen's hairdo, a clear face, his eyes were a clear, dark blue, like a sapphire. He was tan and lean and at least 6 feet tall. I saw him guide me into his home , it was surprisingly elegant for a middle class home. Trying to fill the quiet the man asked, "Little miss, what is your name? my name is Anthony Masen, I am a doctor. Are you hurt?" _

_My brain finally working I quietly whispered, "Hello Dr. Masen. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am not hurt, thank you, just a little scratched up."_

_At the sound of my name his eyes widened. "Lady Swan. . .oh my. What are you doing so far from home?" Before I could answer a beautiful woman came in the room. I just starred at her. She was average height with a perfect figure. She had a strange reddish-brown, almost bronze colored hair, let down in neat, spiral curls, half pinned up with her bangs swept to one side. She had porcelain skin and pale red rose colored lips. But the most odd, yet mesmerizing thing about her was he startling shade of green eyes, they sparkled like emeralds. They were kind and gentle._

"_Anthony, what are you shouting about? Who are you talking to?" She said in a musical, sweet voice but spotted me and said sweetly, "Oh, hello dear. I see you have met my husband, I am Elizabeth Katherine Masen. What is your name little one?" _

_I cleared my throat and whispered, "Good evening Mrs. Masen. My name is Isabella Marie Swan; my father is Lord Charles William Swan. Thank you for welcoming me into your home, sorry for inconveniencing you this evening."_

"_Don't worry about it Miss Swan. Does your father know where you are?" She smiled a dazzling white smile. _

_My manners taking over I shook my head and said, "No, Mrs. Masen, my father know not where I am. I ran off when the governess was washing her hand. Of you could please-" but I broke off there because the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen walked sleepily into the room. _

_He looked about my age; he was taller than I was by a full head or more. He had the same porcelain, almost translucent skin color as his mother and her same strange hair color in a messy, disarrayed style, yet it looked perfect on him. He also had his mother's same mesmerizing emerald eyes; I couldn't help but stare at his perfect face, all his feature's angular and straight. His body was muscular and slight. But what caught me most hypnotized was his deep pools of emerald eyes, now showing confusion and exhaustion. Those eyes met mine and held mine I couldn't look away, they smoldered me. His innocent face still kind. _

_Remembering my manners, and the fact that starring is rude I turned around and asked, "Dr. Masen, I hate to intrude but I wondered if I could trouble you to use your wash room to clean up before I return home, if it is not too much."_

_Instead of him answering, Mrs. Masen replied shocked, "Of course it isn't too much trouble dear. It is no trouble at all. If you need any assistance, please call me to help."_

"_Thank you ever so much Dr. and Mrs. Masen." _

"_Oh hush, it is nothing. I am afraid you haven't met my son, Edward Anthony Masen. Edward, this Miss Isabella Marie Swan." At the sound of my name he bowed and I properly curtsied._

"_Miss Swan! Are you one of the famous twins Lord and Lady Swan?" Edward asked curiously. _

_Used to the question I automatically answered, "Yes, I am. As you are referring to myself and my brother Jasper Swan. Mrs. Masen if you would be so kind as to show me your wash room." She got up and guided me, as I looked back I saw Edward stare at me confused. He was probably wondering how someone so high up was here looking the ways I was. _

_Just as I went in I handed Dr. Masen's overcoat to Mrs. Masen. "Could you please hand this back to our husband." As I tried to clean up I realized I needed help, I was a complete mess, so Mrs. Masen came in to help me. _

_She gently brushed the dirt out of my hair and rinsed out the mud. She combed out the grass and leaves. Then, she washed my face and limbs gently and thoroughly. When I t came to my dress she gave me a gorgeous dress just my size. It was blood red and black. She put the dress on me, helping me get into all of the layers. It fit like a glove and made me look pretty, the dark colors great in contrast to my skin. Then, she took great care I putting my long dark brown hair into a loose bun atop my head with spiral curls falling out. She smiled when finished and said, "You look lovely."_

_I quietly thanked her and asked, "Do you have a daughter Mrs. Masen? You are wonderfully, helpful and good at taking care of people."_

"_Oh no dear, I have only my son Edward. The dress was mine when I was your age. I always hoped to pass it one to my own daughter but. . .well I am perfectly fine with only Edward, I love him ever so much!" She replied, talking more to herself than to me._

"_Thank you ever so much Mrs. Masen of helping me and for your hospitality. I shall return the dress when I have had it cleaned."_

"_No need to return it Miss Swan, please keep it and pass it one to your own daughter." I smiled and nodded. She left the room to go throw out my ruined dress. I studied myself in the mirror. The dress was lovely but I wasn't fit to wear it, someone beautiful was. I was presentable again, and as usual, I was just plain old __average__, not pretty not hideous._

_When I walked back into the sitting room Dr. Masen and Edward stood up and their eyes widened. Dr. Masen smiled, he regained his senses first and said kindly, "You look lovely, like a princess, so beautiful." I blushed crimson and smiled shyly as he continued, " Miss Swan, you look as beautiful as your mother." _

_This was meant as a compliment but at the mention of my mother tears started to pour. Everyone looked shocked and cautious. I stuttered a thanks, "Th-thank y-you Dr. Ma-Masen." _

"_I am so sorry for your loss Miss Swan, I'll just send word of your location to your father. He must be worried." And with that he left the room looking uncomfortable. Edward and I stood staring at each other, I was still crying. _

_Finally, after about one minute Edward asked cautiously, "Are you alright Miss Swan?" His voice was velvety and smooth yet still innocent._

_**AN- - -so, what did you think of the first chapter. . .do you have any ideas. . .i am waiting to hear your replies. . .**_


	3. Memories part 2

_**AN- - -so, i am working as fast as i can to update. . .hope you enjoy this chapter. . .i cant wait to hear all those reviews. . .still waiting. . .oops, you haven't read the chapter yet, well when you're done leave me lots of reviews, me love reviews. . .**_

**Disclaimer- - -i sadly dont own any of the twilight characters but i do own this wonderful plot, yeah me!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Flashback:**_

_Finally, after about one minute Edward asked cautiously, "Are you alright Miss Swan?" His voice was velvety and smooth yet still innocent._

**_Now the present chapter. . ._**

"_Yes, yes I'm fine Mr. Masen." I said, my voice broke at the end, I am a terrible liar._

"_If I let you call me Edward may I please call you Isabella?" Edward asked._

_I smiled weakly and said, "Bella, please Edward." _

_He smiled slightly and asked again, "So Bella, are you okay?" I couldn't lie to him so I finally let out the truth._

"_To tell you're the truth, no I am not fine. I barged in on your parents evening. Then before. . ." I trailed off remembering Jacob Black's threat. The memory triggered even more tears._

" _What happened before Miss---Bella?" and it is truly no trouble to my family." Edward replied confused, yet comforting. _

_Without thinking I suddenly told him everything. My mother's death, running away, my mother's necklace, then Jacob Black: him insulting my mother, insulting me, and him stealing my mother's necklace. Edward didn't interrupt. I cried silently as I explained. I let everything out until no more words came. When I finished Edward suddenly stood up (for we had been sitting) and gave me a comforting, warm, safe hug. It was improper but I didn't pull away, I couldn't and I didn't want to. I needed to be sympathized with. I held him tightly to me and began to cry harder until no tears would come. He held me back tightly and simply said, "It __will__ be okay, Bella, I promise. I will __never__ leave you, ever."_

_We stayed together for what seemed like mere moments, all too soon we pulled apart. I silently thanked him for his compassion and then Mrs. Masen came in. "Miss Swan, my husband was called out but your father will be here soon."_

_I nodded that I understood and turned to Edward. With that she left again. "Edward, should I tell my father?" _

_Thinking my question over Edward finally answered, "No, I doubt your father would believe you but. . .are you close with your brother?" _

"_Yes, why?" _

"_Tell him about it, you need to tell someone. Do you understand Bella?" He replied seriously._

"_Yes, okay Edward, you are right. And-" I paused, not sure how to frame it, "Did you mean what you said?" Edward's face cast a shadow of confusion, but realization dawned on him almost immediately. He looked deep into my eyes, silently trying to communicate with me, smoldering me._

"_Yes, Bella, if you want me to be here I will, I will __never__ leave you!" _

_I blushed by the intensity of his words and said quietly and amazingly truthfully, "I want you Edward. Please don't leave me and thank you. Thank you for caring, for comforting me, and for listening. I want you Edward, and I always will!" I told him the truth, I never wanted him to leave, there was something about him that pulled me to him. He stared at me with a strange expression on his perfect face, it was between amazement and awe._

_I cautiously walked to him, gave him a big, tight, strong hug and stood on my tip toes to peck his cheek. He looked astonished and. . .something. He stood still, mouth open, eyes wide. I blushed even more crimson. "I am sorry Edward, that was terribly improper of me, please excuse my behavior today. You must think me extremely scandalous-" _

_But Edward cut me off. "I do not think you scandalous Bella. I meant what I said, did you mean what you did and said?" "Yes," I squeaked. He smiled slightly and said, "I will see you soon, I promise." He smiled a crooked smile that made my heart melt. _

_My lips still tingled from when I pecked his cheek. His skin was smooth like granite and he smelled pleasant, like cinnamon, and some wonderfully sweet scent. I stared at him as he returned to his room. _

_As soon as Edward was no longer in view Mrs. Masen walked in with Charlie behind her. He walked towards me and hugged me tightly. It was so much more different that Edward's embrace, it wasn't as warm or as safe. "Bella, oh dear, thank goodness you're safe. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked as he let go of me. Tears were in his eyes, he had thought something terrible had happened, something like what mother went through._

_I told Charlie I tried to find mother's gravestone but got lost and the Masen's helped me call for him and helped make me presentable again. _

"_Thank you so much for helping my little Bella and for showing he your hospitality. I am sorry for her intrusion and that I couldn't meet Mr. Masen. How could I ever repay you?" Charlie said properly to Mrs. Masen. _

"_Oh really, it was no incontinence at all. You don't have to repay my husband or me." Mrs. Masen replied. _

"_Please what is it you do?" _

"_I am a singer." Mrs. Masen answered proudly. Charlie's face fell to a frown. It wasn't suitable for a woman to be a singer it was downright improper. _

"_I see, well maybe we could arrange a date for your son to get together with Jasper and Bella." they set a date, I thanked Mrs. Masen and asked her to thank her husband for me. From that day forward Edward came to call with Jasper and I all the time. Edward and Jasper became best friends, I too became good friends with Edward. We (Jasper and I) both visited Dr. and Mrs. Masen and learned how wonderful they were. Dr. Masen didn't brag or boast about he wonderful doctor he was, Charlie never met him and he never knew he was a doctor._

_Edward and I never mentioned our fist night. We both knew it was improper but the promise was made. Edward kept it and I never told a soul of what happened, except for Jasper and Edward. Jacob Black was never the same person to me again and he never realized it was me he stole from. I also never saw my mother's necklace again. _

**8 yrs. Later**

"Bella, wake up. It's time to get ready. The day is wasting away before us." a voice said energetically. Groggily I got up as Alice threw open the curtains. She was always full of so much energy.

"Alice what on Earth are you doing here so early?" I exclaimed still not completely awake, not wanting to wake up from my wonderful dream. Finally, I was opening my eyes completely when Alice yanked me from out of my bed; she was amazingly strong for being so small.

"I am here because tonight is the Masquerade Ball. Everyone will be there and anyone who's anyone will be wearing fancy gowns and their hair simple. Now we are somebody's so I ordered our dresses special order, you're from France, Rosalie's from Italy, and mine from Spain. We had all our masks hand, from a private artist. I only have three hours to make you, Rosalie, and myself absolutely gorgeous. Now, if you please, would you get dressed so we can start our agenda. I will leave you for ten minutes to go grab some scones to eat on the way. Hurry up." Alice said hastily as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alice, you shouldn't have-" I started to say but she cut me off saying, "Bella, I should have and I did. But, if you don't get dressed I will run you all over in the nude! No more talking get dressed!" Her voice full of threat.

"But-" She silenced me with a deathly glare, I knew to take her threat seriously. I quickly got dressed in a white dress with a dark gray jacket and let my dark brown hair fall around me, it was pointless to try to do it today. I briskly followed Alice downstairs. Jasper was deep in conversation with Charlie in the study.

I quietly interrupted, "Father, apparently I must leave. Alice is in need of my assistance." Jasper snickered behind his hand, I rolled my at him and Charlie said slightly humorous, "Yes, of course. Miss Brandon already explained to us. Farewell, enjoy your selves."

First, we went to get Rosalie. We did the exact same thing to her as we did to me but she jumped out of bed ready to greet the day when she heard about her gown. She loved clothes almost as much as Alice. The three of us set off for the jewelers first, Alice had specially picked our all of our jewelry to match our gowns, but since we weren't allowed to see our dresses Alice made us close our eyes until they were boxed and paid for. I was extremely nervous, Alice was very fashionable and loved to spend her father's money. She was always raining me with gifts.

Alice was the daughter of Nicholas Brandon who owned many banks and hospitals. He was a very well connected business man. His wife, Melinda Brandon was a designer. She owned a famous boutique. Rosalie Hale was the daughter of a noble man who was in the Royal Navy. Damon Hale was a stern, shallow man and his wife was kind, everybody loved Anne Hale, who was a housewife. Alice and Rosalie were my best friends and were always telling me I was pretty.

Alice was very chipper and straightforward.

She asked suddenly how Rosalie's courtship with Emmett Cullen was going. Emmett Cullen was a doctor's son and his father worked in the Royal Navy with Mr. Hale. Rosalie smiled secretly and said, "Things are very nice with Emmett, he umm . . . he recently informed me that he loves me. And I him, my parents are very pleased."

Alice was _very_ able to get a feeling about he future and shrieked, "Rosalie Hale, are you're engaged!"

Rosalie whispered back, "We'll make it official tonight. Please don't say anything." Alice only smiled to this remark and slightly nodded. I was shocked, I knew Rosalie and Emmett were serious and I liked Emmett but she seemed so young, too young to be getting married.

"So, something new to ask. Bella, when do you plan on being courted? Are you eyeing anyone in particular?" Rosalie asked to get the attention off her.

**_AN- - -okay, so now that you all have read this wonderful chapter, please go leave me some reviews, im dying to hear what you all think. . .and if you would like to know what Bella's mom's necklace looks like go to my profile page and there will be a link to show you a pic of it, and there will be a pic Elizabeth Masen's dress she gave to Bella, k. . .well until next chapter then. . ._**

**_also, if anyone wants a shout out on the next chapter they have to figure out what song this is from and who it's by(line is below)_**

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

**_if you get the answer correct you will get a shout out on the next chapter and a special present. . .k, so get to reveiwing. . . _**


	4. AN, SORRY NOT REAL CHAPTER:

**_Hey, I would like to hear if any of you know any good classical music. . .i am in need of some classical music in future chapters. . .if anyone knows any I can give them a special gift, I am very serious so please help me out. . .thanks very much_**

**_beautiful-bella_**


	5. Getting Ready

_**AN.. . .i know I haven't updated in a while, I am so sorry, but every time I sat down to write I wrote about a page then got writers block. . .by the way, no one figured out who the lyrics in the last chapter were so no one got a present and this chapter is dedicated to no on. . .sorry, if anyone figures it out they will still get a present. . .**_

**Disclaimer .**** . . sadly, I don't own twilight but I do own this plot. . .one day, Edward Cullen will be mine. . .**

_**Flashback to last chapter-**_

_"So, something new to ask. Bella, when do you plan on being courted? Are you eyeing anyone in particular?" Rosalie asked to get the attention off her._

I flushed red and quickly said, "It's improper to speak of such things. I would scandalous to discuss it. Besides I don't feel the need to enter a courtship with anyone." Rosalie and Alice exchanged glances and ambushed me with questions.

"What do you mean you don't feel the need?"

"Who are you waiting for?"  
"Are you a sapphist!?!?"

"Who are you waiting for?"

I took a deep breath and reluctantly said, "I am not a sapphist, how dare you even suggest that. The idea alone is ludicrous. I do not feel the need because I have my father to look out for and I would not like to be tied to anyone right now. I am not waiting for anyone. No one has caught my eye anyway."

"Isabella Marie Swan. You know very well that you do not have to look out for your father, now what are you hiding. We can keep secrets. You must be waiting for someone. Let me guess . . . Jacob Black?" Alice said, angrily, adding in Jacob to provoke me.

"Marie Alice Brandon, I cannot believe you would even suggest that improper, ignorant, egomaniac, immoral, two-faced, repulsive, brainless, obnoxious, moronic dog! I would rather die than court him, I do not care who his father is! To think of him makes me nauseous; I am disgusted to think that you suggested him." I said coldly staying in a proper voice. Rosalie shook her head at Alice and Alice looked down guiltily.

Before either of them could say another word I continued, "And further more, just because I am more interested in learning doesn't mean something is wrong. I have not ever really liked someone, now if you please. Let the subject drop!" Neither replied and the carriage stopped. The driver announced, "Miss Brandon, we have arrived at the second destination. Will you all be getting out?"

Alice quietly said, "Than you Mr. Thomas, we all will get out." Alice blindfolded us again and we walked into the boutique. It smelled like satin and silk. There was also a lilac fragrance hanging in the air. Alice pulled us through the room, careful not to let me trip. Rosalie and Alice were extremely graceful but I was as clumsy as a drunken fool was. Another voice entered and began speaking rapidly in French about my dress; Alice made me cover my ears so I could not hear a word of it. After about five minutes, Alice let me hear again. Another voice began speaking in Italian and a shaky man's voice in Spanish.

Half an hour later, the tree of us left and Mr. Thomas followed carrying all three very heavy designer dresses. We got into the carriage and talked about whom would be with who at the Masquerade Ball and gossiped.

"So, Alice, who have you been eyeing. Will he be at the Masquerade Ball?" Rosalie inquired a glint in her eyes. Alice looked away and said, "I haven't been eying anyone. I don't know who you are talking about."

"Marie Alice Brandon! You dirty little liar. You know you have been eyeing a certain someone by the name of Lord J-"

Alice cut he off wit a rude and sharp, "Shut Up!" Alice was tomato red and looking everywhere but me. Something was defiantly up.

"Rosalie, who is that someone?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

As Rosalie opened her mouth to answer me Alice threatened, "Rosalie Hale if you answer her I will forever hate you and I'll ruin your dress!" That silenced Rosalie. I put together Alice's reaction to me, the beginning of the name. Lord J-, who did I know whose name started with a J. Then, suddenly the pieces fit together. Alice, my best friends, liked . . . no way I could be right, I wished.

"Alice, you want MY BROTHER!?!?" I cried out, Alice flinched and turned even redder. I exhaled unable to believe it. Jasper was my twin brother, Alice was my best friend. I guess he was in a way handsome. He was tall and lean with pale skin and wavy honey colored blond hair; his eyes were a clear blue. His voice was mysterious, brooding, deep, and strong. Alice was so small, petite, and she was snowy white. Her eyes were caramel colored and she had short hair, in length was half way down her neck. I pictured them together in mind and suddenly they did not look bad together. They looked like they belonged together.

"Well, as long as I don't have to set you up with him it's okay." I said kindly. Alice's face lit up with happiness and eagerly asked, "Do you mean it? You are okay with this." I nodded. Alice brightened up very fast. I smiled back, her happiness infectious.

We stopped at a small café and got lunch. As soon as we walked in the waiter seated up to a seat. He was starring directly at Alice and Rosalie. It did not bother me; I was used to this kind of reaction. Rosalie was the most beautiful creature anyone had ever seen, or so she is frequently told. Alice was also extremely beautiful. It also had to do with the fact of who their father's were. If people starred at me, they starred because I was a famous twin, one of the Swans, Lady Swan. No, this kind of reaction did not bother me. I was used to it. I was not offended, they could not help but be who they were, I was not pretty and I had long ago come to terms with this. Alice ordered for us and we all had a salad with some fresh ground pepper. I was still extremely hungry but it was improper for a woman to eat much in public. We continued to discuss the Masquerade Ball all through lunch. Alice decided that since I was more likely to complain, I was going last so that I could not change anything Alice or Rosalie did. Rosalie loved when Alice dressed up her, she always felt even more beautiful. She loved to be the center of attention, especially for her beauty. I did not think anything of it, who could blame her, she had always been so beautiful, and she did not know any better. Alice loved to be in control of things and liked to organize a plan everything.

Next, we went to get our shoes. The routine was the same. Alice made us blindfold ourselves. The whole thing was ridiculous, why on Earth was this so import to keep a surprise. When we finally had all of our things for tonight Alice had Thomas take us to my house. That poor man, always having to listen to young ladies gossip and always carrying their heavy luggage. Poor Thomas. I sympathized with him and found my self feeling pity for the man. Before returning to my own house, Alice stopped at her estate and picked up some of her necessary objects. They were probably nothing but make-up and accessories. Rosalie also had to pick up some of her hair products for Alice at her own house. When we finally got to my house, I saw the carriage was not there, Charlie must have left to the country club again. He was always trying to pick the biggest prize for me to get. I wondered if Jasper was here. Thomas helped us out and opened the door for us. I offered to help with the dresses or accessories but her refused, he said it was his job and he was determined to do it right. It took him three trips to bring in all of our things. It was 5:00 p.m. when we got to my house. We still had four hours until we had to leave but of course, Alice would quickly use those hours up.

Alice had Rosalie sit down and she started to twist and curl and shape Rosalie's perfect honey colored hair. I was amazed that Alice could do such things and create such masterpieces. I grew tired and left, telling Alice I would be back in an hour. I wandered aimlessly around my house. It had been exactly eight years since the night I ran away. Away from the pain, the memories, the hatred, away from everything. As I walked around, I heard laughter and felt happiness, things I had not felt in a long time. The memories of when mom was alive. I wandered to the library, my favorite place in the whole mansion. Mom and I used to spend hours reading books and hiding away in here. When she died, I came here to read the stories she loved and remember the passion she felt for literature. I loved the library for another reason, because I loved to read. I loved the way the characters in the story could do anything and not have to follow any rules. I searched for my favorite book, Romeo and Juliet. About two star-crossed lovers died to stay together, true love. I yearned for true love but also shied away from it, I never wanted to lose the person I love again, I didn't want to be abandoned. An interesting epiphany, to want love yet to hate love, to never want to get hurt yet to feel loved and to take the risk.

I sat down in my private spot, a little tiny corner that was impossible to find unless you already knew where it was. I could see the whole library from here and anyone coming or going but they could not see me. When we were little, Jasper and I used to always play hide and seek. I would hide here and Jasper would never ever find me, it drove him mad as a hatter. I started reading the battered old copy, the binding falling apart from being read to many times. I immersed myself in Romeo and Juliet and became Juliet, desperately trying to be with Romeo, despite the fact that he was the son of her family's enemy. Shakespeare's beautiful words filled me up and made me feel whole again. After what seemed like minutes, I heard Jasper calling me. I quickly placed my book where it belonged and went to go see him.

"Alice needs you; she says it's your turn. I don't know what she is talking about but she almost tore my head off trying to get me to find you." Jasper said in an amused tone. I nodded and quickly jogged to my room. Alice quickly attacked me. She sat me down on a chair and started brushing my long hair, yanking and curling. I winced but never asked Alice one word. One of the things you learned from being her best friend is to never complain while she is giving a make over. Rosalie cleaned my nails and washed my limbs in some strange substance. It felt like water but smelled like freesia. When my hair was finally done, Alice had me keep my eyes closed. She then began to apply many different products to my face. She applied three unknown powders to my eyelids and two liquids to my eyelashes. Five different powders and oils were put on my cheeks and forehead. Finally, after applying two different liquids to my lips, Alice and Rosalie had me stand up, still with closed eyes.

Rosalie held me up so Alice could put my many layers on. Alice helped me put on my new dress and still refused to let me see my self. On my last layer I asked, "Did you make Rosalie keep her eyes closed the whole time too, or is it just me?"

Rosalie snickered and Alice impatiently sighed. "Bella, of course this is only to you. I love to torture you. Rosalie is much more enthusiastic so she can see herself the whole time."

I sighed and grumpily said, "So if I was super enthusiastic then I could open my eyes?"

"No," Alice replied happily. They both continued working on me, trying to me make me pretty, I knew it was hopeless, fighting a losing battle but Rosalie and Alice continued to battle. I finally gave in and began reading Romeo and Juliet in my head. I read the book so many times; I had memorized the whole book. After my dress was on, I felt something heavy and cold go on my neck; I shivered and had goose flesh from the sudden iciness of the jewelry. To gloves, they were sliding over my hands, one on each side. When they were completely done with me, Rosalie and Alice whispered at the same time, "Bella, open your eyes and prepare to be amazed."

_**Again, if anyone wants the present here is the lyrics again-**_

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

_**And please go leave me so reviews. . .I love reviews, please don't be shy, I don't care if u hate me n wish I would die, tell me that too. . .let me know what u think n if u have any suggestions, please let me know. . .**_

_**ttfn,**_

_**beautiful-bella**_


	6. open eyes

_**A.N.- - -I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a crisis happen. . .I had about 7-10 pages typed up for Black Petals but then the computer crashed and all of my work was lost. . .I managed to save a few pages but the rest is gone so I have to re-type everything. . .I will try to re-write as fast as I can but it might take some time. . .I will work as fast as I can. . .so here's what I managed to save. . .**_

**Disclaimer- sadly I don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does, but this plot is all mine. . .**

**This chapter is dedicated to TurCha. . .**

**_Flashback to last chapter-_**

_When they were completely done with me, Rosalie and Alice whispered at the same time, "Bella, open your eyes and prepare to be amazed."_

I slowly opened my eyes afraid of what I would see. Left eye open then right eye. I stared shocked at the reflection I saw. My hair was curled and braided into many different sections, all piled together to make a bun. There was a part in my hair on the left side of my face and was combed to the right and joined the rest of my bun. My hair had small diamond flowers in my bun and I had a diamond, flowery-vine tiara. On my eyelids, there was a mix of colors, dark pink, black, and white. I had high cheekbones that were slightly pale rose colored. My lips were a glossy red-pink. My gown was almost completely black. Around the bust and down the back of the dress was a pattern of dark pink flowers. In the front of the dress, it wrapped around to the right side, like my hair. At the bottom of the train to the middle of the dress was another pattern of dark pink flowers. The dress was strapless and very long. The necklace I wore had a diamond chain and then was joined by some dark pink sapphires. They made a design in front of the necklace. Diamonds, three sapphires, diamonds, one sapphire, diamonds, three sapphires, diamond, one sapphire, diamonds, three sapphires. Three separate stones hung down from the front of the necklace. It was so beautiful, I loved it. The necklace was simple yet every elegant. I had plain black wrist high gloves with diamond buttons.

"Alice, is that me?" I asked confused, amazed, and slightly sad. I could never get like this normally. Only Alice could make me pretty. She was a miracle worker.

"Yes Bella dear. I told you, you are just as beautiful as Rosalie or me. Don't ever doubt that." I nodded, trying to be agreeable. She then handed me my mask, it was black and dark pink. It had a floral design around the eyes and had it shaped to look like a crown. I was to be a princess; of course, Alice picked me to be that. Then, suddenly, Alice jumped up and started to leave my room.

"Where are you going?" I asked suspiciously. "I am going downstairs, then Rosalie will come, and finally you. Obviously." Alice said bored. Me last, what was she thinking. Having me go last, that was a terrible idea. Why me last?

"Alice, why do I have to go last, I'll just trip. You know I'm right." I whined.

Alice exhaled sharply and said, "I didn't spend all that time planning you mask, jewelry, and outfit for nothing. Now you will be last so everyone can see the best for last. Plus it's your house so you must be the last to show how wonderful you look at home." Alice responded roughly. I gave up then; I would never win an argument against Alice or Rosalie, especially when they double upped on me. I took one last glance at my new reflection and turned to see how gorgeous Rosalie and Alice looked.

Rosalie's gown was strapless and almost completely peacock green. Around the bust and going down her back to her train and circling the end of her dress was a thick black strip that had a little beaded design in black and gold beads. Her dress opened up at the back where the black stripe was to show an underneath black gown as if the peacock green part was just a covering. She had green and little bits of gold on her eyelids. Her lips were glossy clear color and her face was just as gorgeous as ever. In her hands was her mask. The mask gold had a black border. Sticking up from the top was a few black feathers, two light green feathers sticking up from either side, and in the middle was three long peacock feathers and one small peacock feather. Her hair was parted on the right side and was pulled back into a ponytail then was turend up and half of the hair in the ponytail was wrapped around and piled on top of her ponytail and the rest was let falling down her back in loose curls. She was Anastasia, the Russian princess. I felt sorry for every girl that would be at the Masquerade Ball tonight, myself included. Rosalie was just too beautiful.

Alice was wearing a blood red gown, it was not strapless like Rosalie's or mine but it looked like the style of strapless gowns only it was held up by two thick red straps. The gown was black at the bust and had two black strips going down the front. On the front of the two strips was an Asian design. In the middle of the two strips was a black gown, as the red was just a cover for the black gown. She had on a black sash. On Alice's eyelids was a red and white power. She had dark red lips. Alice's mask was black but had an Asian circle stitch on the right side that was yellow and red. On the left side had wave like stitches in yellow and red. On each side of the mask were black, red, and white ribbons hanging down. Her hair was pulled loosely to a bun on the left side of her head. All of her hair was wrapped around four red roses creating a bed for them in her hair. In the center of the mask was a dark red little smiling face. She was a warrior princess. Just as Alice was about to leave my room she stopped, turned around, and handed me a fan. The fan was black lace and had dark pink sleeves. A lacey design covered the pink lightly.

With that she left and Rosalie said quietly, "So Bella what do you think. Did we do good work? Are you happy with how you look?"

I quickly looked one more time in the mirror and said, "Yes, Rose I am happy. Alice made me look beautiful for once." I tried to make it sound like a joke but it sounded like self-pity. I tried to brighten my tone up with a laugh. I don't think Rosalie was fooled.

"Alice didn't do anything but accent your own beauty. Bella you are gorgeous and need to realize that. I can't believe you think you aren't gorgeous. It's preposterous." Rosalie said soothingly. I was not convinced at all but let the matter drop.

"So, you're Anastasia. How wonderful. You make an excellent Anastasia. To think of the things people will do when they see you. Are you excited about tonight's news?"

"Oh yes. I am ever so happy. I love Emmett with all my heart and cant wait until he is mine. I want to marry him so bad. I cannot live without him now. You must be in our wedding." Rosalie said suddenly overjoyed with happiness. I chuckled once and just nodded.

After ten minutes, Rosalie left my room too. I started to clean my room when Alice was calling me. I quickly put on my mask and grabbed my handbag and fan. I walked slowly trying not to trip. I made it to the stairs safely and when I looked up everyone was watching me. Charlie, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and someone whose face was already covered. I could not see his face so I did not know who it was.

I walked down the long winding stairs, everyone was looking at me, I tried not to care but of course, I blushed crimson. I concentrated on my feet and not tripping over them. As I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I tripped over my dress and fell forward, plunging headfirst into the floor. A moment away from hitting the floor I felt strong-arms around my waist. The person straightened me and helped steady me. I turned around to thank my savior and saw Edward's perfect face torn between concern, amusement, and awe.

"Thank you Edward that would have been most embarrassing." I mumbled even more red.

"No problem Bella. No trouble at all. You look . . . you look so . . . wow. . ." Edward said in a rough, husky voice. He looked like he was struggling for the right word to say while still being proper. His words made me still even redder.

"Thank you Edward. You look very handsome too." I muttered quietly. Jasper came to my side and said enthusiastically, "Bella, you look beautiful. You are simply glowing, just like mom. It's amazing how much you resemble her." At this remark I started to get a little teary eyed but blinked the tears away. Jasper meant this as a compliment.

"Thank you Jasper, you look very handsome also. So grown up and mature." I said trying to be as enthusiastic. "Alice did a great job with what she had to work with. I do look a lot better than before Alice worked on me. Nowhere near as good as her but still. . ." I trailed off trying to make it sound like I was joking. I heard an annoyed sigh and turned around to see Edward looking at me frustrated, almost furious.

"Yes, Alice does look beautiful also. Simply lovely." Jasper said agreeing with me. There was something behind his words, a hidden meaning that I could decipher. Alice blushed at his words. . I smiled secretly. I wonder, did Alice like Jasper that way? He always was giving her compliments.

I studied Edward and Jasper. Jasper was wearing black pinstriped pants, a red and black vest, over a white button up shirt, and a black puff tie. He also had on a silver chain connected to a silver pocket watch and a long black overcoat. His blond hair was combed neatly and hidden under a black top hat. His mask was gray-silver and had an intricate design that covered his eyes, cheeks, and part of his nose. On the eyeholes, there was red liquid that was supposed to be blood; the red liquid ran down all over the mask. He was a dead warrior.

Edward was wearing all black pants with a tan and black vest over a white shirt, and a black puff tie. He was wearing a long black frock coat. His bronze hair was messy and in disarray. He was wearing a floor length black cape with a long collar that was standing up. His mask was black, in the shape of a bat and covered his eyes and nose. There was the same blood looking liquid on his mask that gave it an eerie feel. He looked terrifying yet completely gorgeous. He was a vampire.

**_So, what do you think? I know it's not that long but I will write as fast as I can to make up for the rest. IF U WANNA SEE THE OUTFITS FOR YOURSELF . . . just visit my profile and I'll have the websites that show what the outfit looks like. .you can see what bella, rosalie, and alice's dresses look like-what their hairstyles look like, what thier masks look like, and you can see what edward and jasper's suits look like and what their masks look like. . ._**

_**The new challenge is to see if you know what this quote is from-**_

I am a Death Dealer, sworn to destroy those known as the Lycans. Our war has waged for centuries, unseen by human eyes. But all that is about to change.

**_Whoever can tell me what that quote is from will get a preview of the next chapter and will get the next chapter dedicated to them._**

**ttfn**

**beautiful-bella**


	7. masquerade ball

_**A.N.- - -I know my excuses are getting old but I couldn't get out this chapter like wanted to and school has been very crazy. My coach died recently so I had to take a break and then I kept getting writers block but you don't really need to know all of my problems. . .i am so sorry for the long wait but I will offer something else to. . .**_

**Disclaimer- - -I sadly do not own the Twilight series the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does but this plot is all mine. . .**

**This chapter is dedicated to TurCha, twilightobsessed12, sprinter1, YukiYumena **

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy. . .**

_**Flashback to last chapter-**_

___He looked terrifying yet completely gorgeous. He was a vampire._

"Edward I love your mask but I cannot help but be curious to know why you chose to be dressed as a terrible monster. Vampires drink human blood to survive and kill so they can keep living. Why would anyone want to wear a mask of that?" I asked, always curious to know more.

"That is true Bella but my thinking is that vampires are somewhat romantic. They are not terrible monsters but they seem to be tortured souls. Think about it, what it would be like to everyday never be able to be close to a person because you thirsted for everyone's blood. You could feel love but never share love. That is why I chose to wear a vampire mask, to give respect to the idea of lovers never being together." Edward said after a moment of thinking, being very serious.

"That is a very interesting opinion about vampires, I would never have thought of them like that. It is a very good mask for you. I love it, now I feel like my mask is not very good." I replied. Everyone else looked as impressed as I felt when I heard what Edward said. He was so intelligent.

Alice and Rosalie were traveling with Jasper, Edward, and I to the masquerade and would meet their parents before entering together. Everyone piled up into Alice's carriage and Thomas took us to the Masquerade Ball. As soon as we arrived, we saw many other wealthy families all dressed in simple gowns and animal masks. I felt nervous and wondered if we would fit in. Charlie was waiting for Jasper and I at the entrance. Alice caught up with her parents and walked into the Masquerade Ball. Rosalie rushed over to her parents and Emmett. Edward followed silently behind Jasper and I. His mother was performing tonight and was already inside of the Newton house.

The wealthy Stephan Newton and his wife Charlotte owned stores that supplied the Navy with supplies for long times on the road. They had one son, Michael Newton, who was a habitual flirt and always let his hands wander when dancing. Michael Newton thought of himself as a prize and that every young woman wanted to bear his children. He was very similar to his best friend Jacob Black. In fact, they had the same personality only different names and faces.

Charlie was wearing his usual white shirt, black vest, black puff tie, black trousers, and black overcoat with tails. He had on a black top hat and a simple black mask that covered his eyes only. He was a stranger. When Charlie saw me, his eyes widened and then he shook his head as if he did not believe his eyes. "Isabella, you look wonderful. Absolutely lovely, you look beautiful, so much like your mother. Nevertheless, you look like yourself at the same time. Jasper, you look very handsome indeed, you are such a wonderful young man. I am so proud that you two are my children." I shook my head annoyed and touched at the same time, I hated when Charlie used my full name but I was moved by what he said.

Edward cleared his throat and said, "Good evening, Mr. Swan. I hope that you had a pleasant day." Charlie only nodded curtly and motioned for us to follow him. At the top of the grand staircase, we were announced to the rest of the guests. Rosalie, her parents, and Emmett were at the front of the line, followed by Emmett's parents, then Alice and her parents, then us.

"Admiral Damon Hale, Mrs. Damon Hale, their daughter Miss Rosalie Hale, and Mr. Emmett Cullen." They walked down the staircase gracefully.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Mrs. Carlisle Cullen."

"Mr. Nicholas Brandon, Mrs. Nicholas Brandon, and their daughter Miss Marie Alice Brandon."

Finally, we were up and as we were getting ready to be announced, I grabbed Charlie and Jasper's arms and whispered urgently, **"DON'T LET ME FALL!"** They nodded their heads while Edward chuckled slightly.

"Lord Charles William Swan, his son and daughter Lord Jasper Swan and Lady Isabella Marie Swan. And Mr. Edward Anthony Masen." We started walking slowly down the stairs and everyone in the room had their eyes on us. I heard people whispering and many people looked shocked. Like Charlie's first reaction to seeing me, they thought my mother had returned, but only for a short moment. I made it to the bottom of the stairs and Charlie left to go mingle with his wealthy friends. Jasper, Edward, and I went along to mingle with the guests too. We first went to go thank the Newton's for inviting us. Mr. Newton was wearing a simple white mask that covered half of his face and Mrs. Newton was wearing a yellow bird mask, it was a mask that one held up with a stick on the side.

"Good evening, Mr. Newton, Mrs. Newton, Mr. Newton. This is a very grand ball and I would just like to thank you on behalf of my family on inviting us. We are very grateful." Jasper said in his serious voice and then he complimented the Newton's on their choice of masks. They shared a couple more minutes of small talk and then suddenly Michael asked me a question.

"Bella that is a lovely dress I must say. Later this evening will you honor me with a dance?" he asked in a cocky voice. Oh crap, I thought. I needed and excuse and I looked to Jasper out of the side of my eye for help. He mouthed Charlie.

"I am terrible sorry Michael but I am not sure which dance I will be promising to my father and brother. I would not want to promise you a dance then have to break it. I am very sorry." I said as innocently as I could, and cast my eyes down to avoid being caught in my lie. Michael looked very disappointed and Jasper finally was able to get us away from the Newton's.

"Bella, I cannot believe you lied so well to Michael Newton. That was a very good performance. Congratulations Bella. I am proud of you." Jasper said while pulling Edward and me out to the balcony. The view was wonderful and it was a cool night but not enough to need a cloak. The sky was clear and many different colors, I loved twilight, it was the end of the day and the start of the night, a mix of two things at once.

I was starring at the sky when Edward asked, "Why did you not want to dance with Michael?"

"Well, Edward Michael Newton is cocky and thinks every girl is after him. He is perverted and is always lusting after all women. Whenever he dances with me, he has a tendency to let his hands wander and slip lower than proper. He disgusts me and I really do not like him," I explained. Edward looked angry suddenly and asked if I dance with Michael often. I shook my head and Edward calmed down as fast as he got angry.

"Jasper, Bella, sometimes I do not know why you bring me to these balls. Everyone here hates me and thinks I do not belong. Even your father does not think I should be here. I hate causing problems for you. Why do you insist on bringing me here?" Edward said frustrated and saddened. I knew it was hard for him to be around all these snobby rich people because they treated him like nothing and frowned at Jasper and I for welcoming him.

"Edward, listen. I know you think that you do not like being ignored by these snobby rich people but listen to me, you are lucky. You do not have to pretend to enjoy small talk and suffer through hours of fake laughter and pointless conversations. Who cares what they think." Jasper said trying to cheer Edward up. Edward mumbled something incoherent and looked back into the ballroom at the wealthy people. Jasper looked at me and I nodded. I knew what I needed to say.

"Edward. Look at me Edward." He reluctantly looked up to meet my eyes. "Edward, you are part of our family and deserve to be at these balls. You have done so much more for me and my family than almost all of the snobs out in that ballroom. You deserve to be here more than most of them. You have saved me in one of the darkest times in my life and have helped me through the toughest problems. You are like a brother to Jasper and are one of my closest friends. Who cares what anyone else thinks, screw him or her. You are part of this family and the Swan _family_ was invited. Please do not worry about any of the things you just said. You do not cause any problems for us and my father is always bitter, ignore him. Please, for Jasper and I." I said trying to get him to understand, his green orbs searching my brown ones.

Finally, he seemed to understand. Edward nodded and said, "Okay, I guess you are right. Just let me know if you ever change your mind."

Before I could argue with him Jasper said, "We should probably be getting back inside."

We entered the ballroom once again and were greeted by Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. They loathed me and were completely infatuated with Jasper. They saw him as a prize to be won and that they deserved him. Jessica Stanley had a gray gown that was very simple but drastically tight. She had on a simple gray mask that covered only her eyes that was held up by a stick on one side. Lauren Mallory wore a pale pink, almost transparent, gown that was cut severely low, showing a lot of skin, and barely covering her cleavage. She wore an ugly silver and white butterfly mask that covered only her eyes, she also held her mask up on a stick on one side. They had their hair pulled back into simple buns and as soon as they saw me their cold eyes narrowed.

"Jasper, Edward, and Bella. It is a lovely surprise to see you all here. Do you ever go any place apart?" Jessica asked, laughing in her high voice.

"Well, Miss Stanley, as you know I have to make sure no harm comes to our dear Lord and Lady Swan." Edward said matter-of-factly.

"Well, doesn't _Lady_ Isabella look so adorable, just like a little girl? I have not seen anyone dress as a fairy tale princess since I was 7 years of age. She does look so sweet and innocent, doesn't she Jessica dear." Lauren said in her nasally voice. I felt a blush color my pale cheeks. She was insulting me while still being proper about it, the little wrench. Before I could retort with an insult back at her Edward intervened.

"You know Miss Mallory I was just speaking about you to Jasper about how you and Miss Stanley are so unlike Bella." Edward said in a seductive voice, both Jessica and Lauren smiled at his words. "You both chose such boring, ordinary mask. Neither of you are afraid to wear the same mask as five other young women. I have seen at least three other girls here tonight that had butterfly masks. I so admire your ability to not care if you match someone else. It is so refreshing." Lauren and Jessica turned as red as a lobster.

"You know Edward, Jessica and I were wondering how you can afford to get such fine things for being middle class. I mean considering your mother is a singer and no one knows what your father does. Do you still depend on the Swans to pay for everything? I guess you are somewhat of a pet to them. I wonder if you would even be here without the connections of your _friends_. I think it is truly amazing how much you can achieve by gaining off the Swans. I applauded you." Lauren said, recovering first. My jaw dropped open; she just insulted not only him, but also his mother, his father, and was called Jasper and my _pet_. I could do so many things to her. Before I could retaliate, Jasper beat me to it.

"Really Miss Mallory, I had no idea you and Miss Stanley were so popular at the country club. I was asking Michael Newton who he was considering entering a courtship with and he said maybe one of you. I inquired why to his choice and he replied that you two would never bother him with marital responsibilities and would please him every single night and he would not have to pay you. I must say that you both seem like you will marry better than my sister ever will and cannot wait to see whom you end up with and how many times you will please him. I am truly very curious." Jasper said being completely serious. I could see the humor deep within his eyes and then the most amazing thing happened. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were both speechless. Jasper, Edward, and I strolled off to let them recover.

Soon, it was time to eat. I was seated in between Jacob Black and Edward. As if it was not awkward, enough Michael Newton was seated right across from me. We all sat down in the Newton's extremely large dining hall. Our first course was a simple salad. While everyone around me was chatting, I sat quietly chewing my food. It shocked me when I felt Jacob Black suddenly tap my arm.

I looked up and was met by his cold dark eyes. He was wearing all black pants and a white shirt. His vest was a silvery white and he had on white gloves. He had on a white silk puff tie and a black top hat on. He had on a full-face mask that was like the face of a skull, it was disturbing and bloodcurdling. Jacob Black was death.

I wanted to hurt him for all those years ago, instead I asked, "Yes, Mr. Black. Would like something?"

He smiled and said in a cocky tone, "Miss Swan, it is a pleasure to see you again. It has been too long. I was wondering if you would perhaps grant my request to a dance later this evening." I was just too shocked to speak for a brief moment. He looked like he expected me to feel as if I had one some kind of prize.

"Actually, Mr. Black I unfortunately can't promise you a dance. I am unsure when my brother and father will dance with me so it would be rude to promise you a dance and not be able to keep good on it."

"Oh, well that is such a shame to hear. I was looking forward to a dance with you very much. Why don't we just ask your father right now so there will be no confusion?" Jacob said a little annoyed but still just as cocky. Before I could stop him from asking Charlie Jacob said, "Lord Swan, I was just requesting a dance with your charming daughter when she denied me. She says she does not know when you will or your son will request her as a partner. Do you have any ideas as to what I should do?"

Charlie looked shocked for a moment then regained his posture and said, "Well Jacob, I really can't tell you when my son is going to ask my daughter to dance with him but I will probably ask to dance the quadrille with her. Any other dance you are free to ask her too after Jasper has chosen a dance with her." I mentally cursed Charlie and faked a smile of enthusiasm when Jacob looked at me. I think he saw through it.

Dinner continued, next came a vegetable stew. The food was pleasant and I was being the perfect proper lady and not saying a word unless spoken to. I caught Jacob Black looking at me from time to time. Every time I caught Jacob though, he did not look away embarrassed, he simply gave me, what he thought was a seductive smile. I turned away repulsed, but giving him a slight nod. Charlie and Billy Black kept glancing at Jacob and me. However, what was extremely odd was that Edward kept giving me the same frustrated, strange look that he seemed to be showing a lot recently. I excused myself to the ladies' room right before the duck. Alice and Rosalie followed me.

"Bella, what is the matter. You look as if you've jus found out that your favorite book has been lost," Rosalie said. You could always leave it to Rosalie to be blunt.

"Well, my father decided he was going to pick out which dance is his so now I am available to dance with not only Jacob Black, ugh, but also his obnoxious wingman, Michael Newton!" I said, as I let out my disgust. Both Alice and Rosalie made looks of disgust at hearing Michael Newton's name.

"Bella, trust me, you will not have to dance with Michael Newton. Nevertheless, I do not know what to tell you about Jacob. I think it could end quickly." Alice said as if she were commenting on the weather. Alice seemed to be sure so we washed our hands and returned to the table. We sat and finished eating the duck and then finally came the desert. We had treacle pudding, it was especially delicious.

Then, we left the Newton's dining hall and back into the ballroom.

As soon as we reentered, I went back to Jasper and Edward. We began to mingle again amongst the boring chatter of the higher-class conversation.

I zoned in and out of the mindless babble. I tried to look like I was paying attention but never really was.

After each conversation they would always say, "My, my Lady Swan, Lord Swan you too are growing into such fine young adults. When will you two enter a courtship?" The answer was always the same old, when the time comes.

Edward was always asked the same question, "So, Mr. Cullen, I hear your mother is singing tonight, how interesting." Edward tried to look cheerful and was very successful at it. Finally, the music was starting and of course, it was the quadrille first.

Charlie came to my said and asked, "My dear Bella, may I have this dance?" I answered, "Yes, father."

I was as clumsy on the dance floor as I was walking. Charlie held me tightly trying not to let me fall, stumble, or trip. While we danced Charlie and I made "small talk" and tried to look like we were have a great time. Suddenly, Charlie said, "Bella, you know I have missed your mothers these last 8 years but I am really proud of how much a proper, lovely young lady you have become." I was overcome with emotion, Charlie never expressed him feeling like that before.

I blushed and mumbled, "Thank you father." We finished our dance and Charlie walked me over to Jasper and Edward. Jasper looked at me as if he knew exactly what I was feeling. Edward looked at Jasper and me questioningly but just shook his head and gave up. He was used to this sort of connection between us. After Charlie left to go socialize with the other men in the parlor and have a drink I realized something.

If Jasper never asked me to dance, Jacob could never dance with me after Jasper had danced with me . . . I smiled and wondered if he would go along with my plan. I turned to Edward to tell him of my epiphany but he was looking past me. I looked to Jasper for some assistance but he was looking the same way as Edward. I turned around and saw Emmett Cullen in the middle of the dance floor. I already knew what was going on but clearly only Alice and I were in on the secret. I heard Emmett silence the room as if he was going to give a speech. Everyone now was looking at him.

Emmett was dressed in the same tuxedo as Jasper only his vest was a silver-grayish. His mask only covered his eyes and the part that covered his eyes was all black but the part near his forehead was silver and on either side of the mask was a silver horn. He was a devil.

"Good evening everyone. I apologize for interrupting your conversations but I would like to have Miss Rosalie Hale join me please." Emmett said, waiting for Rosalie to join him. She walked over gracefully and stood elegantly by his side. She smiled at him and looked curious. Then, Emmett did something no one expected, he got down on one knee and said softer, "Rosalie, I love you with all my heart. I will always take care of you and I would be honored to have your hand in marriage."

Rosalie, although she already knew that their engagement would be made public tonight, smiled and got tear-eyed and said a joyful, "Oh, Emmett of course I will. Nothing would please me more." Everyone cheered and clapped. I caught Rosalie's eye and smiled secretly. When I turned back around Jasper and Edward were looking at me trying to ask something.

"Yes, do you have something you wish to ask?" I asked them both, truly curious to know why they were staring at me that way. Edward cleared his throat and looked back to Emmett and Rosalie. "Bella, did you already know about Miss Hale and Mr. Cullen's engagement, because you don't see extremely surprised."

"Well, actually I did know, Rosalie told Alice and me earlier today. I was not supposed to tell anyone. Isn't it so wonderful for them, we should go congratulate them." I said. They both nodded and followed me.

"Rosalie Emmett I am so delighted to hear your good news, you two will make a very happy couple. I can see that you love each other very much and you will make each other extremely happy. Emmett I am ever so glad that Rosalie has found someone as wonderful as you to share her life with. I know you will balance her out and protect her from everything. She is very lucky to have discovered you." I told Emmett, Rosalie just started at Emmett lost in her own world.

Emmett just laughed his booming laugh and replied, "Thank you Bella but I think I am the lucky one to have found Rosie here, have you every seen someone as wonderful and beautiful as her. She is a goddess. I thank the man who allowed me to meet her and now I discover by some miracle that she loves me too. Life is good. Nevertheless, it means a lot to me knowing that you think so much of me; you are one of her best friends."

Emmett then gave me a big bear hug, I couldn't breathe and finally managed to say, "Emmett. . . . . . .can't. . . . .breathe. . ." He just laughed some more and set me down. As I took a deep breathe to make up for the ones lost I got a little dizzy and started to fall back, Jasper steadied me and everyone laughed including me. Then, music started playing again and I remembered my epiphany.

"Jasper, can I talk to you alone, please." We excused ourselves and went again to the balcony.

Jasper looked concerned and said, "Bella, are you alright, you seem very tense and anxious. "

"Well, I need to ask you to do me a small favor, would you please not ask me to dance, that way Jacob Black or Michael Newton can ask me to dance?" I asked pleading with my eyes. Jasper looked unsure and stared at me deeply; I tried to communicate with him silently that he needed to do this.

Finally, he sighed and said, "Fine, Bella I will not ask you to dance but if father complains, you can explain." I nodded and threw my arms around my brother. He hugged me back and I gave him one last squeeze before stepping away and turning red. Edward chuckled and I turned another shade of red.

"I am sorry Jasper that was highly inappropriate of me. Please forgive me brother." I said looking down, then I heard a chuckle and looked up to see it had come from Jasper.

"Bella, don't worry about it, you are my sister, I could care less. So what, you gave me hug in public, so what. I don't really care, come here and give your brother a hug." He said in his low voice with a smile in his eyes. I then gave him another big hug. Edward cleared his throat and said, "We should be getting back inside." He was used to Jasper and I having private conversations he could not understand.

As soon as we got inside the ballroom, again I bumped into none other than Michael Newton. I shuddered internally as he put his hands on my waist to steady me. I looked up to thank him when he asked, "Well hello again Bella. What a pleasant surprise, I was just coming to ask you to dance with me."

"Oh, Michael I am terrible sorry but I can not, my brother Jasper has not asked for a dance yet." I said trying to fake some disappointment. He just looked at me then at Jasper to see if this was true, Jasper gave a half nod to show that it was the truth.

"Very well then, Bella I will wait. If you will please excuse me." He said looking annoyed and slightly hostile. As soon as he walked away, I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he would not come back, I thought. Then I laughed at myself because I knew he would be.

"Bella, I don't know if this plan is going to work, if Jasper doesn't ask you to dance, people might start asking questions or go to Charlie." Edward said, with a calculating look in his eyes. I knew he was right and just nodded mutely. Before I could say anything, Jasper said he needed to ask another person to dance at least for his reputation. He left Edward and me watching everyone else dance and I wished I could be as graceful as they were.

"Bella, why do you just refuse to dance with Jacob Black or Michael Newton if they ask you? Why do you go through so much to avoid them?" Edward asked looked frustrated.

_**Tell me what you think???? I tried to get it out perfect for all my fans who've waited so long. . .Also, if you want to see any of the outfits described go to my profile for the links. . .**_

_**The new challenge is to see if you can tell me what this quote is from. . .(**_**hint-it's a book)**

"I don't care if her father's Adolph Hitler." Deborah's voice, never soft, rang out clearly from downstairs.

_**Whoever can tell me what that quote is from will get a preview of the next chapter and will get the next chapter dedicated to them. And I will also start advertising other stories so you can tell me stories to read and I will read them and give a shout out to them. **_

**ttfn**

**beautiful-bella**


	8. the conversation

_**A.N.-okay so I know that many of you want to kill me for making you wait so long but the thing is I wanted to make this chapter perfect, so I had to re-write it many times. . .i wanted to get exactly what I wanted out. . .i hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't kill me. . .Please enjoy and hope you luv it. . .**_

**Disclaimer- - -okay so im not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight but this plot is ALL MINE!!!!!!. . .one day Edward Anthony Masen Cullen will me MINE!!!!**

**Okay, so no one got the challenge from the last chapter so unfortunately no one got the preview of the next chapter or this chapter dedicated to them. The quote, "**"I don't care if her father's Adolph Hitler." Deborah's voice, never soft, rang out clearly from downstairs." **is from The Secret Circle The Captive Part 2 and The Power by L.J. Smith. **

**Since I took so long to update I decided to dedicate this chapter to everyone who stayed with this story. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Luv ya. . .**

_**Flashback to last chapter-**_

___"Bella, why don't you just refuse to dance with Jacob Black or Michael Newton if they ask you? Why do you go through so much to avoid them?" Edward asked looked frustrated._

"Well, Edward I can't really just say no to Michael Newton or Jacob Black because it is not the proper, lady-like thing to do. Besides, my father would be very disappointed in me. It would be an embarrassment on my family." I said, wondering why I needed to explain this.

"But, Bella this scheme you are pulling can only last so long. One day, you will have to say no to Jacob Black or Michael Newton. I understand that you have been raised to be a proper lady but wont you eventually have to listen to what you heart tells you. What you feel instead of what you are expected to do." Edward said, trying to make sense of his thoughts.

"Edward, I understand what you are saying but look at where we live. It is not right for a woman to do as she pleases, act as she sees fit. Women are not only expected but anticipated to be the proper lady that they were raised to be, especially someone in my standing." I said, thinking of all the things I was _expected_ to do.

At that moment, I saw Jasper and Charlie talking quietly together. I could see Jacob Black looking at their discussion with a satisfied smirk on his face. Apparently, Michael had told Jacob what I said and he went to Charlie about it. Reluctantly, Jasper agreed to whatever Charlie was saying and sulked over to where Edward and I were. On his way over, he gave Jacob a dirty look. As Jasper approached us, he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Bella, dearest sister would you please honor me with a dance?" Jasper asked, trying to persuade me. I glowered at him, how could he, we just agreed to not have him ask me to dance. Charlie was unbelievable. How could he do this!

"I would absolutely love to, dear brother." I said, in the sweetest voice I could manage, because there were people watching us. I curtsied and he bowed. He then took my hand and guided me to the dance floor. "So, dearest brother, what happened?" Trying to keep my voice pleasant.

"Jacob Black found out that I still hadn't asked you to dance and he went to Charlie. I couldn't really explain why I hadn't asked you to dance so I agreed to ask you now." Jasper said, in a regretful tone.

"Okay, I understand. Thank you anyway."

As we danced, Jasper struggled to keep me from tripping over my gown or my own feet. I stepped on his feet twice, and finally the song ended. How I was envious of how graceful Jasper was. Why did he have to get everything out of the twin package? He was graceful, elegant, handsome, and pretty much the perfect son. I sighed wistfully.

When we returned to Edward, Michael was already there, waiting to ask me to dance. I sighed again; this was going to be a very long night.

"Good evening again, Mr. Newton."

"Good evening, Miss Swan. Would you honor me in a dance?"

"It would be my pleasure." I said through a fake smile.

The dance was painful and long. Michael's hand repeatedly _slipped_ down near my backside. I had to keep pulling his hand up and see him give me a look he thought was sexy. I stepped on his feet many times, some on accident, other times on purpose. I caught Alice's eyes at one point and she just shook her head sadly as if there was nothing she could do. As soon as the dance was over, I thanked Michael for the dance and nearly ran away from him. I saw Jacob Black coming over to ask me to dance; I turned around and saw Rosalie. I mouthed, "HELP!" and she nodded, understanding. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder; I turned around expecting to see Jacob Black but was surprised to find Emmett.

"Hey Bells, would you like to dance with me?" Emmett asked, fighting back a smile. I knew Rose had put him up for this. Who cares, if it got me out a dance with Jacob Black for the moment I would gladly do it. I nodded, still too relieved to speak. He helped guide me to the dance floor and started slowly dancing with me. I tripped on my dress a few times and stepped on Emmett's big feet at least five times. He winced a little but just kept telling jokes. He kept me laughing and not thinking about Jacob. I was really starting to like Emmett.

When the dance ended, Emmett let me back to where Alice and Rosalie were. I thanked him again for the dance and gave Rosalie a hug, thanking her for helping me out. Then, I remembered what Alice had said about me not having to dance with Michael Newton. Well, she was wrong, I thought. Normally, when Alice used that for sure voice she was right.

"Alice, I thought I wasn't going to have to dance with Newton. I guess you were wrong." I said, slightly annoyed, at myself for believing her. She looked surprised and then aggravated.

"Well dear Lady Swan, something happened to cause you to dance with Mr. Newton. I am sorry I gave you the wrong information but it will never happen again." Alice said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes and ignored her, laughing with everyone else. We continued to talk for about twenty more minutes but then, two very big very warm hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face the owner.

Jacob Black stared into my eyes and fought the urge to punch him with all the strength I had. He asked me to dance and since I could not refuse, I said yes. He had very warm hands to the point of their temperature being uncomfortable. I made sure to trip on my dress many times and step on his feet at least a dozen times, with plenty of force. I starred anywhere but at his cruel face. I tried thinking of excuses to leave because he had chosen the longest song to dance to. When I caught Edward's eye he looked extremely angry and somewhat jealous. I was trying to figure out what his expressions were for when I felt a tap on my left shoulder. Jacob and I both turned to see Edward, his eyes were cold but he had a forced smile on his face.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Black. I was wondering if I may cut in to this dance?" Edward said in his most persuasive voice. Jacob looked furious and tried to hide my pleasure.

"Mr. Masen, you may cut in. Thank you for the dance Mr. Black." I said, in the most lady-like voice I could come up with. Jacob shook his head, he was shaking with anger. As he left, I let out a sigh of relief. Edward then smiled my favorite smile, the crooked smile, and took my hand and grabbed my waist.

"Oh Edward, I can not thank you enough. What can I do to return the favor?" I asked, so glad that I was not dancing with Jacob black any more. Edward just continued to smile and shake his head. We danced for about a minute then he suddenly stopped. Oh great, I thought, he realized I cannot dance. However, then, he did something I never would have expected. He lifted me up and slid me onto his feet as if I weighed nothing more than five pounds. We spun and danced. I had so much fun dancing with Edward; I never normally liked to dance. I was so wrapped up in the fun of dancing with Edward that I did not notice the end of the song. As we started to dance to another song suddenly thought of what this would look like, us dancing for two songs on a row. Edward, as if hearing my thoughts, stopped dancing and set me on my feet. He looked at me with such intensity in his eyes as if he was waiting for me to say something.

"Thank you so much for the dance Edward, it was terrible fun." I said, smiling big and blushing. Before he could reply however, Lauren came over and practically dragged Edward to the dance floor. Luckily, it was one of the faster songs to dance to. Jasper was off talking to some of the older gentlemen, Alice was dancing with her father, and Rosalie was dancing with Emmett. I started to wonder off, conversing with people every now and then. I saw Charlie and Billy Black off in the corner. I started walking over to say hello when I heard there conversation. They were talking in hushed tones trying not to be heard. I was walking towards them when I heard my name, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Billy, I don't know if this will work, I mean Jacob is a good boy but…."Charlie said, talking in hushed tones.

"Charlie, this will work. Jacob's a charmer and naturally good looking," Billy said with certainness to his tone.

"I know that, but it's no secret that Bella isn't part of your boy's fan club." I gasped at hearing their conversation.

"I know your Bella, isn't the biggest admirer of Jacob but she will do the proper and respectful thing, it's how she was raised. Bella does have any reason not to do it."

"I know that Bella will do it but what I do no know is if my Bella will be happy. Bella has never given me a reason as to why she isn't charmed by your boy but…..Is it really necessary to do this/"

"Charlie, I know how Bella feels but their union will unite our two families, we will become so powerful. This is for the best."

"I guess you're right. Jacob and Bella-"

I started walking quickly away from the two's conversation. My eyes were frozen open in horror and disbelief. I rushed over to where Jasper and Edward were. They looked at my face and then pulled me away yet again to the balcony. I tried to answer their question of "Are you okay?" but my mouth would not work.

"Ch-Charlie….he….overheard…..want…..union…"I said, as I tried to explain what I overheard.

"Bella, what? Start over, what happened?" Jasper said calmly. With him there, I stated t o calm down and relax.

I took a deep breath and explained what I had overheard. They both listened and when I finished they looked like I felt, incredulous. Then, I started to get tears in my eyes, from anger.

"What am I going to do? There is no way to get out of this." I said, as I tried to hold back sobs.

"The only way to get out of an engagement is to already be in one. All we need to do is have you already be engaged." Jasper said, trying to think logically.

"The problem with that is that she can't really go up to someone and say 'Pretend to be my fiancé.'" Edward said.

"Well, we need someone who she is close with. Someone who seems like they would be able to have a secret relationship with her." Jasper said.

"I don't know any men. There is Emmett, who is obviously engaged to Rosalie. You, but you're my brother and Edward." I said, confused, then it hit me. "Edward, will you please pretend to be my fiancé?"

Edward looked torn, looking deep into my eyes. Somewhere in my eyes, he found the answer and nodded.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I said excitedly. I wrapped my hands around his neck and hugged him. Then I gave him a peck on the cheek. Suddenly, I remembered doing this before. "Edward, that was terribly improper of my, please excuse my rude behavior." He just smiled and nodded.

"Okay, this will work…….Blast! We don't have a ring for you to give to Bella." Jasper said suddenly. He was right; we did not have a ring for Edward to give to me.

"Well, I guess this isn't going to work. Thank you anyway." I said, defeated. Then Edward chuckled. I looked up at him, annoyed, what was funny about this situation.

"I am sorry Bella, I didn't mean to laugh it is just that you gave up so easily. I actually do have a ring you can wear. I don't know if it will fit but I have one." Edward said, and then started to unbutton his shirt and pull off the necklace he always wore. It was a small chain that had a ring on it. He gently took of the small ring and slid it on my third finger. The ring was simple yet extremely beautiful; it had a small white gold band, the face had one large .emerald and on either side of it were tow smaller round diamonds. The ring fit perfectly on my finger and it made great contrast against my ivory complexion. The ring was breathtaking and perfect.

"Edward," I gasped still in shock, "The ring it is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"Well, this ring has been in my family for many generations. It has belonged to all of the women in my family. My mother had always hoped to pass the ring down to her daughter but…..well after the problems she had when my sister was born she couldn't have any more children and my sister was stillborn. So she gave me the ring to always remember the sister I never knew, I was told to give this to the women who was to join my family." Edward said, slightly embarrassed and looking down. I gasped, looking at the small ring and I thought about all the meaning it held, and here I was using it.

"Edward, thank you so very much for doing this but I can't accept this ring. I cannot let you do this, it is too important for you and your family. I won't let you do this." I said, taking the ring off.

"Bella, stop. I agreed to this; let me make my own choices please. I appreciate what you are trying to do but I want to do this for you. Please let me help you just once. You have always helped me and I have never been able to repay you let me help you this time. Besides, the ring already fits." Edward said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. I could not really say anything to that so I just smiled and nodded, while putting the ring back on.

Jasper then cleared his throat and said quietly, "Charlie is coming over this way. Tyr to relax and be calm. This will all be over sooner than you think."

I took a deep breath to prepare myself, this wasn't going to be easy.

_**Tell me what you think???? I tried to get it out perfect for all my fans who've waited so long. . .Also, if you want to see the ring Edward gave to Bella go to my profile. . .**_

_**The new challenge is to see if you can tell me what this quote is from. . .(**_**hint-it's a book)**

"_Nephilim,_" he hissed.

The other boy grinned all over his face. "Got you," he said.

_**Whoever can tell me what that quote is from will get a preview of the next chapter and will get the next chapter dedicated to them. And I will also start advertising other stories so you can tell me stories to read and I will read them and give a shout out to them. **_

**ttfn**

**beautiful-bella**


	9. telling

_**A.N.-okay so I know that many of you want to kill me for making you wait so long but the thing is I wanted to make this chapter perfect, so I had to re-write it many times. . .i wanted to get exactly what I wanted out. . .i hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't kill me. . .Please enjoy and hope you luv it. . .i know my excuses are lame but I really did want to make this perfect. . .please tell me what you think and enjoy!!!!!. . .hope u luv it cause I really tried. . .**_

**Disclaimer- - -okay so im not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight but this plot is ALL MINE!!!!!!. . .one day Edward Anthony Masen Cullen will me MINE!!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to lizcullen2011 and hermione0789. . .Congrats on getting the challenge right and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. . .don't forget to leave me a review of what you thought of this story. . .**

_**Flashback to last chapter-**_

_**"**__Jasper then cleared his throat and said quietly, "Charlie is coming over this way. Try to relax and be calm. This will all be over sooner than you think."_

_I took a deep breath to prepare myself; this was not going to be easy.__**"**_

Charlie approached Jasper, Edward, and me trying to look friendly. He looked like he was unsure of what he was doing. "Bella, can we talk in private dear?"  
He never called me dear or sweetie unless he wanted something or he was about to tell me some bad news. I tried to keep my voice level when I said, "Father, whatever it is you want to discuss can be said in front of Jasper or Edward, Mr. Cullen."

He looked like he wanted to argue with them being there but then Edward said, "Lord Swan I would really rather be here during the discussion." He said it with so much control I had to look at him to see his expression. Charlie did not like having Edward be there but he did not want to fight over it.

"I have some news for you Bella." Charlie said in a dead voice.

"I have some news as well father," I replied. Charlie looked confused trying to guess what my news was. I tried to get my throat wet so it would not sound like I was terrified. "You can go first if you want father."

"Well, Bella. As you know, you are getting to the age where you should start a courtship with a young man. I know you do not think it is time to enter a courtship but I have received an offer I would like you consider. As you know, Jacob Black is slightly older than you are but he has shown an interest in you. Jacob Black would like to enter a courtship with you and it would be very improper to refuse such an invitation." Charlie said quickly as if he wanted to end this conversation rapidly.

I tried to think of a way to tell him and I saw Edward out f the corner of my eye smile encouraging at me. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Father, I think I should have gone first. Unfortunately, I cannot enter a courtship with Jacob Black." I tried to sound confident at the same time proper and sweet.

Charlie turned red and started to shake in anger. "Why can't you enter a courtship with Jacob Black? Why Bella? Do you have a reason?"

"Father, I am engaged to Edward."

"WHAT! Are you insane?" Charlie thundered. Thankfully, most of the guests were in the ballroom and the music was too loud to hear us.

"Father, I am as sane as I have always been. I am engaged to Edward." I tried to stay calm and proper. "I have been engaged for two weeks now." I lifted up my left hand to show him Edward's ring.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Bella? You need to stop being ridiculous! How can you have been engaged for two whole weeks now and not have been in a courtship before! Did you even ask me?" Charlie roared, turning a nasty shade of purple.

Before I could answer, Edward cleared his throat and said in a clear, controlled voice, "I think I can explain that better than Bella, Lord Swan. You see, I have had feelings for Bella for the last few years and your son, Jasper, knew about these feelings. About a year and a half ago, I got enough courage to ask Bella to enter a courtship. She was unsure at first, however she eventually agreed. We were in a courtship for about a year and we agreed to keep it a secret because we knew that you would not agree. I am in love with your daughter sir, and I asked your daughter to spend the rest of her life with me. I want to be with your daughter always and amazingly, she has said he wants the same. We were going to ask for your blessings tonight. I hope you do not hold the way you found out against us." Edward lied so smoothly, I tried to keep my face from looking surprised as he said the fake confession. He was constantly a much better and more convincing liar than I was.

Charlie was turning a darker shade of purple as he heard Edward. He turned to look at me and I smiled and said, "Father, he is telling the truth. I love Edward and I wish to spend the rest of my life with him. He makes me very happy father and I will not enter a courtship with anyone else. I do not care who is showing interest in me, my mind is made up. I am marrying Edward."

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are a Lady, you come from a great family and you have a very high status. You are willingly going to give all of that up just to marry _Edward Masen!_ He is a middle class nobody. His mother is a singer for Christ's sake and no one knows what his father does. How can he be a good choice for marriage?" Charlie boomed. I was ashamed to hear Charlie say that about him, not ashamed that I believed him but because of what he said, how could my father think that. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward's face fell, looking down slightly. I turned to look at him and saw his expression was completely devastated, destroyed, and embarrassed. It was as if he thought he was not worthy of marrying me, like he was agreeing with Charlie.

I opened my mouth to say something but apparently, Charlie was not done with his monologue of how I could not marry Edward.

"And you Edward," he pointed to him and Edward looked up slightly, "this is the thanks I get for allowing you to befriend my son and treating you as well as you have been treated. I let you into our lives and for eight years now, you have received what you should not have. I know you helped my daughter out that one time but you have gone way to far this time for me to ignore it. YOU WILL NOT MARRY MY DAUGHTER! She deserves someone ten times the man that you are, if you are a man at all. What kind of a man would ask for a young lady's hand in marriage before asking for her father? What kind of man would make the woman he apparently _loves_ hide their courtship and their engagement?" Edward looked crestfallen and heartbroken.

"You are right Lord Swan. You are right that I have taken advantage somewhat of your hospitality but I am close friends with your son and I love your daughter. You are also right when you say that I do not deserve Bella, she does deserve someone much more that me, however, she has chosen me. I do not think I am worthy of Bella, nevertheless I plan to spend the rest of my life trying to become worthy of her. And, by some miracle, she loves me too. I will marry Bella and I will be here as long as she wishes me to be. I will give her everything she deserves and more. I will provide a home for Bella and I will make sure we are able to live a comfortable life. I will always be ther for Bella for as long as I live." Edward said in a determined almost wistful voice, but his expression was still the same.

I looked up at Edward, he could not be serious. Like I deserved someone better. Like I deserved all that he said he was going to give me, even if he was just pretending, I did not deserve all of that. I was just plain old Bella, I barely deserved anything. I was still surprised at what Edward said when Charlie grabbed my wrist roughly and nearly shouted in my face, "Bella, you will not marry Edward. I will not allow you to marry some middle class scum and pass up Jacob Black's invitation. I will not allow you to screw you life up like this."

"Well father, I have made up my own mind and I do not care what you say and what you will allow. I am going to marry Edward, whether you like it or not. And, father, I wasn't really asking for your permission, the only reason I am telling you is so that you have a chance to know what I am doing with my life and give us your blessing." I said, in a polite yet harsh tone.

"Isabella I will not stand for you to speak to me that way! I am your father and you will show me some respect. I will not have my only daughter acting like some gypsy!" Charlie said, trying to speak in a civilized tone but failed miserably, he sounded more like an angry animal than a gentleman. Without answering, I grabbed both Edward and Jasper's hands and pulled them away from Charlie. I walked briskly off the balcony, the two following me and into the parlor. I needed some air to think in and the ballroom was filled with people.

When I reached the parlor, it was completely empty. Blast! Not only had I just told off Charlie but also I had refused to enter a courtship with Jacob Black, and I was not apparently "engaged" to my brother's best friend. Now, I would be the talk of London, it was sure to make scandalous headlines, 'Lady Isabella Marie Swan to marry middle class singer's son Edward Anthony Masen' or 'Lady Swan declines Jacob Black's proposal of courtship'. This was never going to end! As I sat there thinking I realized that Edward would be accused of being after my money and that I was a silly little spoiled brat who was being taken advantage of or that I was with his child. I realized what this would to do me and I realized that this was going to overshadow Rosalie's dream engagement and wedding. I did not want this to hurt any one else. I needed some time to think….my life was such a mess.

"Bella, are you crazy! You cannot speak to Charlie like that, he is our father! You were not raised to talk to men or your elders like that." Jasper said looking astonished.

Even though I knew he was right, I could not help fighting back against his accusation. Anger and frustration took over me and I exploded.

"Jasper, I don't care if I was not raised to speak to men like that, I am so extremely tired of Charlie controlling my life and always telling me what to do. I am sick of being the proper lady who does everything she is asked without considering how she feels. I am tired of trying to always impress someone to keep the family out of embarrassment and shame, I feel like I am always being criticized and examined. Why can't I just say what I want for once in my life, why cannot I be in charge of my life for once? I am so terribly sorry for dragging you both into this mess of mine and I am sorry for causing all of this, but I do not know what else to do." I practically shouted in an unusually high voice.

I felt today's events crashing down on me and my eyes started to fill with liquid, threatening to spill over at any second. I sank to the floor, probably ruining my dress and I dry sobs were ripping through my small frame. I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me tightly to their chest. I looked up expecting to see Jasper but instead I saw Edward's emerald eyes looking down at me.

"Bella, I know that you are stressed and worrying unnecessarily again but you have to calm down just a little bit. Everything will work out, you will be able to move on past this little mess and have a wonderful life. You will be able to stop worrying about everything and just be happy but for right now, you will just have to pretend to be engaged. I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you, I will not let anything happen to you. I promise I will not leave you until you want me to, I will not let you ever do anything you don't want to." Edward said in his velvet voice, his green eyes piercing into my very soul.

I tried to tell myself this was not proper but my body did not seem to care. I then tried to tell myself that Jasper was still there but then I felt another pair of arms around me, and Jasper said softly, "Bella, dear sister of mine, I know that this is not what you want, but for right now, please trust us when we say, everything will work out. I love you and I will do everything I can for you. You have so much fire in you and I will do everything I can to set it free." I hugged him back and murmured in his ear as do I love you. Edward just smiled and looked like he was trying to say something, but this time when I gave him a questioning look he did not answer. I let it go though.

Jasper got up and so did Edward. I tried to get up by myself but I tripped and almost fell but Jasper steadied me. I muttered thanks and blushed. I wished, once again to have his grace. We all looked back to where the noise was coming from and then just shook our heads. I did not want to go back into that room; I did not want to face Charlie again. And I would have to explain to Alice and Rosalie what was going on.

"Um, do you think that I can tell Alice and Rosalie what is going on or do I have to let them believe what everyone else will believe?" I asked, wondering what I would do. Edward and Jasper looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation. They had this weird connect where it was as if Edward could hear Jasper's thoughts, he was able to get a feel of what everyone was thinking, except me he said. Jasper and Edward both nodded in agreement to something.

"Bella, I know that you trust Alice and Rosalie completely but I think it would be better if everyone just believed the story you told Charlie. That way there is no confusion or slip ups." Jasper said. I knew he was right but it still felt wrong to lie to them, they were my best friends. Apparently, I said that aloud because Jasper replied, "But if anything goes wrong it will be worse than just telling them a little white lie. They will understand, trust me."

I nodded and mulled over what he said, he probably was right. This was going to be a long night. I tried to make sure I looked presentable but then I remembered the mask. This was supposed to be a great night, have fun, be mysterious, and try to enjoy life. Why did everything always have to be so complicated, or was it only for me. Jasper and Edward were waiting for me and I sighed and quietly said, "Lead the way."

Jasper walked back into the loud and crowed ballroom and Edward was at my side. I saw Charlie in the distance and gulped. I grasped Edward's hand and tried to remain calm. Charlie was walking with Billy Black. Oh crap, things just got worse.

Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly but it just made me more nervous. I tried to squeeze it back but I do not think he was fooled. I was taking shallow breaths and I was started feeling dizzy. I was just too nervous; I could not face the man who spawned the boy who haunted my nightmares, not now, not with everything else going on. I realized that I just could not handle it anymore and moved to turnaround a run away. Edward must have suspected I would do something like that because he grabbed me and held me so I could not go away. When I stopped struggling, he let go of my shoulders and held my hand again. Charlie and Billy were closer now. It was now or never to confront them. Oh, hell…..this was going to be a long night.

_**Tell me what you think???? I tried to get it out perfect for all my fans who've waited so long. . .Also, if you want to see any of the things I have described so far then go to my profile to see the pics. . .**_

_**The new challenge is to see if you can tell me what this quote is from. . .**_

[_singing_] Twinkle, twinkle, little bat,

How I wonder what you're at

Up above the world so high

Like a tea tray in the sky...

_**Whoever can tell me what that quote is from will get a preview of the next chapter and will get the next chapter dedicated to them. And I will also start advertising other stories so you can tell me stories to read and I will read them and give a shout out to them. **_

**ttfn**

**beautiful-bella**


	10. is there a reason?

_**A.N.-okay so I know that many of you want to kill me for making you wait so long but the thing is I kept getting stuck and going back and deleting everything. . .i wanted to get exactly what I wanted out. . .i hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't kill me. . .Please enjoy and hope you luv it. . .i know my excuses are lame but I really did want to make this perfect. . .please tell me what you think and enjoy!!!!!. . .hope u luv it cause I really tried. . .if you will please stick with me and let me know what you think and if you have any advice please let me know. . .if you hate me, I am sorry. . .thanks to everyone that has stuck with this, thus far. . .**_

**Disclaimer- - -okay so im not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight but this plot is ALL MINE!!!!!!. . .one day Edward Anthony Masen Cullen will be MINE!!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to sprinter1 and hermione0789. . .Congrats on getting the challenge right and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. . .don't forget to leave me a review of what you thought of this story. . .AND recommended by lizcullen2011 is the story stay close, don't go by FinsXI . . .**

_**Flashback to last chapter-**_

_Edward must have suspected I would do something like that because he grabbed me and held me so I could not go away. When I stopped struggling, he let go of my shoulders and held my hand again. Charlie and Billy were closer now. It was now or never to confront them. Oh, hell…..this was going to be a long night. _

Billy and Charlie came to a stop in front of Jasper, Edward, and me and took in the sight of Edward's and mine held hands. Charlie's eyes narrowed noticeably while Billy only slightly narrowed his eyes but fixed his expression quickly. He tried to look proper and polite.

Billy looked again at Edward and my hands intertwined and looked into my eyes focusing instead on me as if Edward was not there, as if he did not matter, as if he was as unimportant as a stain you could not remove. His eyes were cold and angry but his smile was friendly and inviting. "Isabella, it is such a pleasure to see you again, it has been too long since our last meeting." he said in a light, conversational tone, kissing the hand that was not currently in Edward's grasp. As he brought my hand to his lips, Edward stiffened and in turn I did and Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"It is nice to see you too Mr. Black, as always it is memorable whenever we meet." I said, being half-honest and polite. My visits with Billy were always memorable but they were never good memories.

"Dear Bella, you father has told me the news and I must say I am a little taken aback. I cannot believe you are settling down, especially since you showed no liking to any of the other young men. I was taken aback to hear that you also are very suddenly going to enter an engagement. Engagements are tricky, it is the time the real person you are going to marry comes out and you get a taste of what marriage will be like. Are you ready to take that step?" Billy asked his eyes starring intently at me, the same eyes as his son. He was using a polite tone but his eyes said something different from his words.

"I know that the news of my engagement to Edward was sudden and quite shocking but I know that I am ready to take on a life with Edward. I am ready to start a journey with him and I know that this will change my life but I am willing, just to be with Edward. I know that you were just as surprised as my father was Mr. Black but I will not change my decision. Thank you for you concern though, Mr. Black," I said as sweetly, yet surely, as I could. Charlie's face turned red with anger and Billy had more trouble controlling his expression. His face turned into a mask of rage but he quickly and with some effort put back on the calm look.

"Well, Isabella, I can see you have made up your mind and you will follow through with it. I just cannot help but wonder if there is a reason you are engaged to Mr. Mason, he is not in your class and yet you will marry him. Is there a reason for the sudden and shocking engagement? I know this is not what you would like to hear but it is a question you two will have to answer, I am just being practical." Billy asked, his eyes calculating. I gasped, he was asking if the reason I was getting married to Edward was a result of a pregnancy. He was asking if I was creating a scandal because of a scandal. Billy was assaulting my pride and was saying that I would never marry Edward unless there was a reason such as being with his child. That bastard dare insult Edward! Dare insult me!

I did not know how to react. What do you say to something as insulting and rude as that? Edward looked as if he had been punched in the face. My eyes narrowed and I let my anger get the better of me. "I assure you Mr. Black that the only reason I am marrying Edward is because I am completely in love with him and I do not care what social class he is in. Edward is whom I will marry and no one can change that. Do you have any more practical comments Mr. Black or is that all you can over here to discuss?"

Billy looked surprised by my tone and words; Charlie looked purple in the face from embarrassment and rage, like he would explode any minute; Jasper and Edward looked like very dazed and impressed at the same time. I abruptly smiled as sweetly and innocently as I could and curtsied to Charlie and Billy and excused myself to the powdered room. Once inside I let out a sigh of relief for surviving my confrontation with Billy and Charlie. I knew I was not attractive but Jacob Black seemed to have some kind of weird fascination with me and I was terrified of his reaction. The Masquerade Ball was ending and everyone was starting to say his or her farewells.

When I returned to Jasper and Edward, they smiled brightly and let out shaky chuckles. "Bella, that was amazing. I cannot believe how well you lied to Mr. Black and Charlie. You have impressed me little sister, I am proud of how well you are handling this. I cannot wait to see the look on Jacob Black's face when he hears you refused to court him, I bet that is a first. It will surely be a blow to his ego and maybe he will be a little less arrogant." Jasper said cheerfully.

Edward just smiled and looked at me in awe, as if realizing something for the first time. I was about to ask what his expression was for when he said in his velvety voice, "Bella you were wonderful tonight. I wish I could stay and continue to discuss this evenings events but my parents are leaving so I must bid you farewell. I will see you soon Bella, Jasper." Edward, always being a perfect gentleman, bent to kiss my gloved hand, though he held it for a little longer than necessary and then he whispered in my ear, "You really do look lovely tonight." His lips brushing against my ear and he rubbed his index finger against my neck very lightly, causing me to have goose flesh. He walked away, and I felt the cool rush of wind as he went. My mind was dazed and my skin tingled where he touched me.

I then remembered Jasper but there was no need for my worries because he was focused intently on Alice and her family, which were leaving. I wondered, was Alice the only one with feelings there. Jasper seemed to remember me the same time I remembered him and he smiled slightly embarrassed at having been caught staring at Alice.

"Let's go home, Jasper," I said, holding out my arm like I had when I was younger. He smiled and took it as we walked out of the ballroom to go to our carriage. We stopped to get our coats and thank the Newton's for inviting us. I avoided looking at Michael Newton; sure, he would not forgive me for our dance earlier.

When we reached our carriage, I was suddenly very grateful that Charlie came in his own carriage, with Daniel as the driver; he always took Daniel when he went to the country club. Jasper and I slowly made our way to our carriage and the driver, Mathew, helped Jasper and I in.

We were silent on the way home, both of us lost in our thoughts. I was surprised when we were home, not remembering the ride there. I went upstairs to my room in a daze. I really didn't want to talk to Charlie after tonight so I had one of the maids tell Charlie I was too tired to see anyone and I tried to go to sleep, even though I knew it was impossible with all the chaos going on in my head.

I tried to fall asleep restlessly all night. The constant rain pounding on the roof was not helping. As I started to finally, calm down enough to sleep the wind started howling and thunder and lightning began to go relentlessly. There was no hope of going to sleep until the storm let up and quieted down. I lay awake, looking at my ceiling, letting the most important moments in my life play back in my mind. Somewhere around two in the morning, I was finally able to fall asleep, thinking of Edward.

When I awoke the next morning, the sun was shining brightly and I knew it was well past the normal hour to still be asleep. I carefully got out of my bed and went to go wash my face and clean up. I needed to look presentable. As soon as I was washed and dried, I decided to get dressed and go greet whatever was coming from Charlie today. I dressed in a simple blue dress that I had always loved.

As I descended the stairs, I noticed how quiet the house was. I entered the kitchen hoping to get a late breakfast or a quick piece of bread to last me until the next meal. After getting something to quiet my growling stomach, I went to go face Charlie, head held high and proud. Remembering every lesson, I had ever learned about being the proper young woman. I knocked on Charlie's door with three light raps but there was no answer. After searching for him in his bedroom I asked Helen, one of my favorite maids, where my father was. She replied, that he left in the early morning and said he would be back later.

I found Jasper in the library reading _Frankenstein_ by Mary W. Shelley. He was nowhere near as big of a fanatic about reading as I was, but he did enjoy reading, especially about politics and war. He was very knowledgeable about war strategies. I wondered often if he ever considered entering the Navy or something like it. He could become a very high-ranking officer. I lightly tapped on the door, to announce my presence.

"Bella, I see you finally have awoken," I blushed, looking down, "How did you sleep dear sister? I hope that last night's events did not keep you awake too long, or the storm. However, judging from the look of you, you could use with a bit more sleep. Oh well, you still look as radiant as ever." Jasper said, putting on the bored, gentlemen small talk he knew I detested. I rolled my eyes and fought the instinct to stick my tongue out at him. "Anyway, when was the last time you read _Frankenstein? _I had forgotten just how incredible it is. I know you favor _Romeo & Juliet_ but this is very intriguing."

"But _Romeo& Juliet_ is the ultimate best because it is the best love story."

"Yes, but it's not a very good love story at that. I mean, Romeo and Juliet both die because of their love for each other." Jasper replied.

"Ugh! You sound just like Edward. I refuse to have this same argument with another person again." I exclaimed. "Do you really think this will work, father looked furious yesterday. I do not know what to do. It was so very wrong of me to get Edward involved in all of this. It will blacken his name and he will never be able to find a suitable wife now. . . .and how will this effect you finding a wife . . . and what about me, and a husband someday . . . and . . . . and. . . ." I trailed off, letting all of my hysteria finally out.

I closed my eyes, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. The events from last night finally affecting me. Jasper wrapped his arms around me, comforting me.

"Shhh, Bella. Calm down, everything will be fine. Everything will work itself out. Do not worry about anything, do not worry about any of the ridiculous things you just said. This will not affect anyone's future betrothals. Everything happens for a reason, you remember mom saying that right. Well remember it now. Everything will be fine Bells." I just nodded mutely. Jasper had this power to affect people the way he wanted to effect people, he could always calm people down. Jasper was right, everyitng would be fine, I hoped.

"Jasper, i think i need to talk to Edward." I said, thinking of everything that was soon to come.


End file.
